A day in the life of Racer Bomber
by HienFan
Summary: A look into Racer's mind


A day in the life of Green Bomber

Disclaimer I don't own anyone they belong to Hudson Soft

Pairings: One sided GoldXPink, implications of ShiroXPink, a very weak implication of ShiroXKuro

Story

Hello everyone I'm Midoribom but people calls me Racer since there's another guy called Midoribom around but anyway... Me and Shirobom live together in a small house since Shiro was sent away from his parents because his father abused Mighty. They used to live with their mother's mothr Momo until she died of old age. When Mighty was found out to have been murdered by Zero he moved to Kuro's house. It's fine and all but.. Kuro's mother hates Shiro so he didn't have a vry good time there either. One day when Shiro and Kuro were on a mission they together with Aobom (Who was traveliling with them) met me. I was 25 during that time, at first they ignored me presuming I was a stupid and arrogant speed driver until they've got beaten by some guy, I've decided to help them and when we finally beaten him I gave them some advice for their journey.. And they realised... I wasn't as stupid as they thought and they've decided to invite me to their group

It's been 3 years since that event... for the last two years we also met the other Midoribom, Pretty Bomber, Akabom and Gold Bomber. Ao, Midori and Gold had formed a team called Team Gold only it was kinda unstable... very unstable. Ao doesn't seems to like Gold and Midori at all. Gold hates Ao and is actually using Midori for his brains (Only Midori doesn't know it) while Midori hates Ao thus causing a lot of chaos between those three

Gold also seems to be... infactuated with Pretty Bomber. I mean who doesn't want Pretty Bomber? She's gorgeous, rich and has one of the kindest hearts in the world, unfortunately she's also very shallow at times and is always looking for her 'Prince Charming' and all that silly crap. I mean doesn't she realise by now that a handsome guy might not be as nice as he looks? Guess some people are really that shallow. Unfortunately Gold is always chasing her around and asks her for dates, she always rejects him since he's not good looking at all. True he does gives her flowers, jewelries and pretty clothes but she doesn't thank him in return at all

And yet she always smile and saya 'thank you' when Shiro just gives her a cheapo soft cone (He's kinda poor) and kisses him whenever he saves her. Even during the time ALL of us (including me) saved her she only kissed him. Is he really that handsome? Or is there something that she likes about him that I can't see?

And then agin Shiro is usually hanging around with Kuro and Pretty everywhere. True they are desk mates in school but I also see them hanging around in the cafeteria, the park, Bomberman Land and at home.. But Shiro is a growing boy after all... he's probably starting to experience love. After all when he grows up he might want to get married and have children. since Pretty is about the only girl he knows (other than Shout who has moved to another town) and he is starting to love her... Then again he might be having feelings for Kuro too, they are friends for 8 years now.. *sigh* Only time will tell that's for certain

There's something about Ao I've been noticing about for the last few years... He seems to be very self consious about the fact that he and his younger brother are born out of wedlock, while his brother doesn't care if anyone reminds him of their status, Ao will explode with rage if anyone reminds/makes fun of him that he is an illegal child. Midori has suffered from many injuries because of that. Kuro and his younger brother Jack are also illegal children but they don't go berserk ovr that like Ao does. Maybe the boy is really ashamed of that...

Speaking of Ao, Midori might not be staying in Japan anymore next year, one of his brother is already 17 and once he finished his year he's going to take a course overseas and his family decided that America might have a better standard than Japan and that they might benefit better since their lifestyle was not very Asian like, but Midori doesn't seemed to be very pleased. While it might be a better lifestyle it also meant that he has to leave all his friend behind and mix with random strangers he does not know that can be trustworthy or not

Enough of this silly stuff anyway... today was a rainy rainy day I woke up groaning and saw Shiro staring at the window with a weak smile on his face, I gave a sigh. The boy is always smiling to hide his past.... I then approached him and told him to change his clothes so I can take him to school

As Shiro changed his clothes I took out a Yaoi manga and started to some reason I really love to read those mangas, might be because of all the excitement you can't see in Hentai... Anyway when Shiro was in his larvender and white uniform we hopped into my racing kart to head over to schol. Problem? The kart doesn't have any top so guess what happened?

By the time we arrived Shiro was late for school.. AGAIN. With me for a driver (There's no bus around) he will always be late since I'm extremely bad at driving. But anyway as he rushed to the school I drove off to a Kart center to earn some income

At the Kart center I raced with 7 other competitors. I usually win for some reason guess it's because I always drive dangerously fast but meh I won today and got 1500 yen

After winning the race I head over to the doujin shop to get some doujinshi preferably Yaoi, Kingdom Hearts Yaoi. As I took out an Akuzeku manga I noticed my younger brother Mach coming in to get a Shonen manga he was not too pleased with me being Shiro's housemate since Shiro had severed off a lot of his hair 7 years ago man and got him into huge trouble with his leader when he was forced into some mafia. Currently he's no longer in the mafia but he's still upset over the affair. I sighed as I paid for my doujin and decided to see how's Shiro doing in school

When I've reached Shiro's school I was that it was already break time for his class so I get to watch them eat. So when I peeked at the window I saw Shiro, Kuro, Pretty and Midori eating sandwiches and drinking milk... I sighed remembering the time I was their age 13 years ago. My school didn't supply school lunch so we had to starve unless our mother was kind enough to supply us with lunch, unfortunately for me my mother was not kind enough to make lunch for me so I often have to spend 7 hours not eating so urr.. I'm not as fat as my parents. But anyway after Shiro finished eating he and his friends started to play on the playground in a game of tag. Now that's fine and all but the thing is... Shiro is acting more than a little 'flirty' around Pretty here. No not just the kinda kinky looking positions but Shiro's cheeks were flushed pink, his usually pale eyes were unusual twinkly, he was really smiling instead of the usual fake smile and when he says 'tag' to her he says it all in this weirdly romantic tone. While all he did was tickle Kuro for a bit and just say tag to everyone else... I think he's in love with Pretty... *sigh*

Then I raced some more until it's time to pick Shiro home. I drove on my kart before we head back for lunch

When we arrived home we had some curry rice lunch I got from Gold since both me and Shiro absolutely suck at cooking. It's really good to say in the least.. So spicy... so flavourful... Ah crap now I'm talking as though I'm in love with curry like that girl from the game Tsukihime... But anyway as we were eating I decided to talk to Shiro 'Hey Shiro!' I yelled.

Shiro smiled sweetly and said 'Ahhh hello Racer sensei'

'You wanna read the latest doujinshi I've written?' I said 'I'll assure you it's really good'

Shiro still smiled but this time I can tell he's not too pleased about it as he said in a deadpan voice 'No... All you write is Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi. Heck even your none PWP has Yaoi. And besides I've promised Kuro and Pretty we'll be going to the bookstore today'

I stared at Shiro *sigh* He's always with those two lately.... I could have joined but I know that shiro doesn't really want me around even though he always asks me if I want to come along. He asked me now 'Well Racer sensei do you want to go out with me?'

'No thanks Shiro I feel like resting' I lied

'Oh okay' said Shiro smiling as he left the house

I looked at him and sighed... The boy is growing up.. He doesn't need me to go around with him to be with his friends, after all he is starting to feel love and all that kind of stuff. I went to my computer to upload one of my stories into Fanfiction net (Not a PWP but it does have Yaoi in it)

After uploading the story I went outside the house, lean onto the wall and wept. The boy is starting to grow.. He might not want to stay with me forever... I know I'm not very good at taking care of both me and Shiro but.... I still really want him to stay... My parents told me to marry so I can have someone to keep me company and have some real kids after Shiro leaves but I don't see Shiro as a son... I see him as a younger brother... Like Mach... *sigh* people have been telling me to go back to my parents and younger siblings but I can't... Mom and Dad hates me and only have time for my youngest sister who is such a perfect little Mary Sue... If only Shiro understands... Or someone else for that matters. But they don't....I just want to be a kid again...

But anyway I decided to stop crying and write some more fanfictions to post in Fanfiction Net even though no one ever reads my stories

After writing some more PWP I decided to go out and see what Shiro's doing on my kart

When I reached the bookstore I hid behind a wall and saw Shiro, Kuro and Pretty leaving the bookstore to get to eat for tea so I hid behind one of the tall panel things near the little ice cream shop. After they orderd their ice cream they began to chat I can hear Pretty's distinctive voice saying 'Wow... this little shop sure makes good ice cream'

'Yeah I love ice cream so much.. this one is the best for such a small shop' said Kuro before turning to Shiro 'Hey Shiro how's your home life lately?'

Shiro who was looking at the ice cream the entire time then shook his head 'O-oh you mean my life with Racer? H-he's alright...'

'But I'm sure it's pretty sickening to have him asking you to read his Yaoi stories' said Pretty

'Yeah..' said Shiro 'But I'm sure he's happy enough writing his stories.. I've been asking him if he wants to come with me to be with you guys but I guess he's satisfied staying at home to write Yaoi....' Shiro then used a softer smile 'Maybe it's a good thing.. after all he's an adult I'm just a teen... He'll never understand...Maybe he'll be glad that I won't be staying with him after three years..'

I started to tremble as he said all that. So he doesn't want to stay with me after all... What am I gonna do when he leaves? I'm gonna be all alone... Like how Mom and Dad neglected me for being a Yaoi fan.. Should I ditch my Yaoi interest? No I can't.. It's become part of me... I can never get rid of it. So I drove back home

When I arrived home I ran to my bedroom and wept. I'm so ashamed of myself... No wonder no one likes me... But then I slapped myself. No Racer you must compose yourself, you still got three years and besides you do care about Shiro right? Well you should be pleased that he has a happy life. Right. I decided to stop crying and be a good brother to him as he grows up into a man/adult/whatever they call that stage. Well that's settled, so I went inside the bathroom to take a bath before I ordered curry stew for dinner

30 minutes later the curry stew came. It smelled temptingly delicious and looked gorgeous with all the vegetable and meat floating- Oh damn I'm talking like some freak again. After putting it on the table Shiro came back with a speck of pink ice cream on his mouth he gave another convincingly fake smile and said 'Hello Racer sensei'

I then pretended to smile and said as I didn't know anything 'Ahhh.. you are back Shiro.. Did you know there's a pink speck on your mouth?' I said

'Ahh Urrr... thanks Racer Sensei' saidShiro who then touched his mouth to clean the pink stain 'I've had strawberry ice cream for tea'

'Ahhh that's nice Shiro now we better eat dinner' I said as we sat on the table to eat

As we were eating I decided to ask Shiro a strange question 'Uuurr Shiro' I said

'Yes?' said Shiro

'I was afraid to ask this before but.. are you in love with Pretty Bomber?' I said

As I said that Shiro turned a nasty shade of scarlet and started to scream 'I am not in love with her!!!!'

'Well when I saw you in school you were acting all lovey over her' I said taking a guess that he is lying

'I'm not I tell you I'm not!!' said Shiro running upstairs

I stared for a while before running up myself before I heard some sobbing sounds, so I crept and as quietly as possible I opened the door and saw that Shiro was not smiling. Instead he was crying bitterly 'I-I-I'm not in love with Pink I'm not I'm not!'

A tear started to trickle down my left eye Shiro is always smiling but underneath that smile is a sad person who just wants someone to understand... I'm not a person good enough to understand.. He might not be in love with her after all.. But if he is.. I'll be glad if he finds someone to truly love like how he once love Mighty who died.... *sigh* I went down to clean the dishes before going back up to see Shiro not crying anymore but in one of his fake smiles again saying 'Ahh.. Racer let's play a video game'

'Sure' I said before we sat down to play Resident Evil for a few hours before heading to bed

As I was bout to sleep I saw some tears trickled on Shiro's eyes and sighed before I got into bed

Notes

I don't like ShiroXPretty but I know most people likes it so I decided to just give implications. There is a small chance it might be an accident

Racer used to be called Green Bomber/Midoribom prior to Bomberman Land 2 


End file.
